The present invention is directed to a versatile standoff insulator for mounting on chain link fences and elsewhere.
In the past, there has been no known suitable standoff insulating means for the mounting of wires, such as electrically charged fence wires, to fences of the type commonly known as chain link fences. Chain link fence is a mesh of wire links, commonly made of galvanized steel, aluminum or vinyl coated.